Hai Joonoon
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: Guys its a stressbuster story...Daya is very much stressed..peep into the story to know how Abhijeet will calm him down...dont forget to review...


**A/N:I AM REALLY DEPRESSED AND SRESSED RIGHT NOW…..APNI STRESS THORI LOW KARNA CHAHTI HU...TO SOCHI KI KUCH TRY KARU….**

**GUYS,I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH U ALL…U DIDN'T REVIEW IN MY LAST CHAPTER…WHY?DIDNT U LIKE IT?ACHA KAM SE KAM YEHI BATA DO…PAR AISE SILENT ZONE PE KYU CHALE JATE HO?EK TO MAIN KHUD NEHI JANTI KI AUR KITNE DIN RAHUNGI YAHA AUR UPAR SE APLOG MUSE FORCE KARTE HO JANE KE LIYE…..VERY BAD!**

**NOW ENJOY IT…**

**Here we go….**

The person sat on the sofa resting his head on back…he was looking very tired….very much exhausted….though he wanted a full rest but due to work pressure he cant…he closed his eyes…sleep is calling him & he too wanted it with full heart but still he had a lot of file works to complete…he was very much irritated now…not only mentally he was physically very stressed too…(just like my condition)….

He opened his eyes when someone placed his hand on his head…

The person:aab tak jag kyu rahe ho?(rudely)

Other one:kya kare mera Daya itna stressed hai to main kaise so jau?hmm….

He was rubbing his hand in his hair…

Daya:off ho boss plss!jao tum aab….muse bohot kaam hai…

Abhi:janta hu…par tension karne se stress khatam nehi hota hai…

Daya:tum phir shuru ho gaye!Abhijit plssss aab ye gyaan mat do…muse bilkul energy nehi hai isse jhelne ki ….plsss….

Abhi:yaar tu itna pareshaan kyu ho raha hai?sab thik ho jayega…cmn yaar…..

Daya stood up & jerked his head & went to his room for freshening…..after that when he came back he saw his Abhi waiting for him with full dinner…..he sat on sofa….

Abhi:Daya idhar aaja…khana kha le….

Daya:muse bhook nehi hai….

Abhi:khana na khane se files complete nehi hoti…..kha le na yaar…dekh muse bhi bhook laga hai…

Daya:haan to tum kha lo…..

Abhi:Daya plssss meri jaan…aisa nehi karte…aajao…

Daya sat on chair angrily….but when he saw the foods he melted….

Abhi(pat his back):kyu aab khush hai mera bacha?

Daya(happy):haan boss…..bohot khush hu..par tumhe to pyar me goli lagi hai….(angry)Abhi tum bahar gaye the?

Abhi:are yaar tu kuch jane bina hi itna dant aur lecture kyu deta hai?phone naam ki bhi koi ches hoti hai….ussi se order kiya….jo tum mahine me hazar baar karte ho…

Daya:aab aisa bhi nehi hai boss…..

Abhi:to kya hai janab?

Daya:boss….ab chodo bhi na…khane to do….

Abhi:haan to maine tuze khane se roka hi kab hai?tu kha na…mana kisne kiya?

Daya :ok boss…..

He ate dinner & Abhijit too…..Daya was looking gloomy again….Abhi was feeling bad for him…..

He went to Daya's room…found him sitting on bed…..looking tensed…..

Abhi:kya hua yaar?tu phir se aise baitha hua hai?

Daya:kuch nehi boss…baas aise hi?

Abhi:bas aise hi?aab tu muzse jhoot bolega Daya?apne Abhi se?

Daya's eyes became teary…he hugged his bro tightly & started crying…..Abhi too wanted him to expel out his pressure….he said nothing ..just pat his back…..after sometime Daya left him…..sat on bed lowered down his head…Abhi wrapped his arms around him…Daya hid his face in his Abhi's arm & felt a great sooth…

After sometime…

Abhi:Daya u ok?

Daya(left him):hmmm…

Abhi:good!ab batao….

Daya:boss yaar main na bohot pareshaan hu….itna sara kaam pada hua hai….pata nehi kal kaise submit karunga?muse to ye sochke hi rona aaraha hai…..

Abhi:Daya kaam ko dekhte hi rahoge to rona to ayega hi…

Daya:matlab Abhi?(kiddish)

Abhi(pat his cheek):matlab ye meri jaan ki kaam ko jab tak tum karoge nehi tab tak ye khatam bhi nehi hoga…..ye jo tum itne der se rote hue ,ansoo bahate hue kaam ko dekh rahe the agar ye hi waqt tum kaam me bitate to ho jata….samze?

Daya:par boss muse ye sab acha hi nehi lag raha hai?muse paper work pasand nehi hai….

Abhi:aisa bologe to kaise chalega Daya?hume zindegi me aise bohot se kaam karna padta hai jo hume napasand ho…..ek student bhi har subject pasand nehi karta…par agar wo use nehi padega to acha lageega bhi nehi…aur acha na bhi lage to bhi padna to padega hi …..kyu?

Daya nodded…

Abhi:aur Daya har kaam interesting hoti hai…..agar tum kisi kaam ko boring samzoge to wo humesha tum hare liye boring hi rahega…..paper work bhi interesting hai….ek baar dil se azma ke to dekho….

Daya:par Abhi…

Abhi:Daya!problem se dur bhagke wo solve nehi kiya ja sakta….datke samna karo uska…sara problem apne aap hi choomantar ho jayega!...tuse music pasand hai na?

Daya:haan…to?

Abhi:to tu music sun…aur kaam kar…..dekh kitna acha aur stress-free lagega…sach me….

Daya:acha?

Abhi:haaan yaar tu try to kar….main abhi gaya aur abhi aya….tu apna phone se music on kar…..memory card to full hai songs se…

Daya:thik hai Abhi…..

Abhi went & Daya on the musics…..started doing his paper work after making so many types of faces…..

After 30 mins….

Abhi came with a cup of coffee….

Abhi:Daya ye le…..

Daya:rakh do boss….busy hu…

**Na na na na nana….**

**Na na na nana…na na….**

**Yaron jee bhar ke jee le pal…..**

Abhi:Daya….yaar ek bar dekh to sahi meri taraf…

Daya:hmm..bolo..

Abhi:coffee pe le….acha lagega…..

Daya:thanks boss..

**Hai joonoon sa sine me..**

**Na na na na na….**

Abhi:aab kaisa lag raha hai?

Daya:bohot acha…

**Apne hisab se dil ki kitab par kuch to naya likho..**

Abhi(smile):dekha kaha tha na maine…kabhi kabhi meri baat mana kar…

**Kabhi jo milenge raste..**

**Pal me hi chamkegi hasi purani to kaho….**

**Kya kahoge phir hume….**

Daya(hugging him):Abhi tum pata nehi kis chees se bane ho yaar…sab stress ek hi pal me hata dete ho…..

**Hai joonoon sa sine me…**

**Hai joonoon sa sine me…**

Abhi:chalo jaldi se kaam khatam karke so jana…main yahan hi hu…

Daya:boss tum so jao na yaar…main so jayunga…

Abhi:abe oye zyada samazdar banne ki zarurat nehi hai….kaam karo apna…..

Daya smiled n started his work…..

At about 1:30 a.m…

Daya:oh!at last done!

Abhi:good!aab so jao…..

Daya:sula do na plsss…

Abhi asked him to place his head on his lap…..he was rubbing his hair…..

Daya:bohot sukoon milta hai boss aise…..

Abhi:janta hu mera bacha…..ankh bandh karo….

Daya:boss….

Abhi:no boss now!so ja Daya….plsss…..kal hum bahar jayenge…

Daya:kya?ba..bahar…

Abhi:hmm….sir se baat kiya hai maine…..sahab ka kal chutti hai…..

Daya:really Abhi?

Abhi:haan really…..

Daya:to muzse kaam kyu karwaya?

Abhi:kyuki koi bhi kaam kal ke liye rakhna thik nehi hai…..aur kaam khatm matlab no sress tomorrow!only masti!kal hum sea-side resort jayenge….

Daya:love u bossss!

Abhi:good night Daya sir…plss meherbani karke so jayiye…

Daya:great night boss…

They slept peacefully…

**A/N:THANKS FOR READING..PLS REVIEW…SRIJA**


End file.
